


Engaño o no

by Cancer



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo el tiempo que no ha sido capaz de mantenerse lejos de las mujeres es porque es lo único que le queda de él mismo. Todo lo demás lo vendió hace tiempo a aquella amistad. Al único hombre que no le juzgaría, sino que lo usaría para echárselo en cara, sólo para que no sepa lo mucho que lo respeta. También del único del que no necesita divorciarse. Porque a House no le interesan sus esposas, y la única razón es que saben que a él tampoco le interesan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engaño o no

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: lo públicamente reconocido no me pertenece. Lo demás sí es mío, porque no me pagan por hacerlo así que lo hago porque quiero y puedo.
> 
> Nada que decir. Está un poco sinsentido pero tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre ese "Te sorprendería lo mucho con lo que podemos lidiar"... me pareció un poco... 'sugerente'.

Wilson no está orgulloso de haber engañado a todas y cada una de sus esposas, así que no es un tema del que le guste hablar particularmente mucho; es incómodo hablar de ello, pero no porque a él realmente le importe o le provoque algún remordimiento, sino simplemente porque las demás personas no lo ven bien.   
¿Qué clase de hombre engaña a su esposa? A simple vista y en un mundo lleno de prejuicios, no un hombre como él, que es un gran médico en un buen hospital. Pero lo hace. Lo hace y por cosas simples y pequeñas, y quizá suena ridículo cuando lo verbaliza, “está esta chica, que me hacía sentir divertido. Y yo no quería dejar que el sentimiento se fuera”, pero es cierto, él no es la clase de amante que hace grandes cosas como enamorarse, o grandes dramas como enamorarse de una jovencita diez o quince años menor y huir lejos de su esposa porque no puede soportar el hecho de saber que la ha deshonrado; no le importa, es sincero con Cameron cuando le dice que todas sus esposas lo sabían, que él nunca guardó eso como un secreto, y tampoco lo esconde como algo que le avergüence, simplemente no está orgulloso de ello, prefiere no hablar al respecto, las personas juzgan sin más, ¿y quiénes son ellos para saber nada? Sobre él o sobre cualquier cosa que él haya hecho.  
Sabe también que Cameron está siendo sincera cuando le dice que no se acostó con el mejor amigo de su esposo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, aunque la razón de mayor peso para casarse con su esposo en ese momento fuera no sólo que lo amaba (como también llegó a amar a su mejor amigo) sino que estaba muriendo. Ella sí podría ser como esas intensas historias, novelas rosas de grandes amantes que huyen juntos con el corazón lleno de dolor por todo lo que dejan, pero incapaces de negar su amor un segundo más. Como esas que tanto le gustan a su futura ex esposa. Como esas que House lee a veces para reírse de ellas. 

“No hubiera podido lidiar conmigo misma”, es lo que le dice a la cara de incredulidad de Wilson cuando el “nunca te acostaste con él” sale de su boca, y no es que él realmente no pueda creerlo, quizá es un poco que no quiere, porque sería admitir que hay un buen camino que él no prefiere.   
Entonces sonríe, porque no es un buen o un mal camino, sino un lado del mismo camino por el que ella y él y todos van, pero que ella se niega a ver hasta ahora. 

Un camino que quizá no lleve a ningún lado. 

“Te sorprendería lo mucho con lo que somos capaces de lidiar.” Es lo que él dice. Y lo sabrá él que ha estado tanto tiempo lidiando consigo mismo, con House, las estupideces y el hecho de que sabe cuál es la opción correcta pero no es capaz de tomarla. 

Se va, porque sabe que ella va a creer que entiende aunque en realidad no. No entiende. Nadie entiende. Ha estado casado por un largo tiempo y tenido muchas mujeres, amigos y conocidos que vienen y van, pero nadie ha sido capaz de entender.   
Y puede que los demás creyeran que él tampoco lo entiende, es por eso que prefiere no decir nada, sólo lo sabe. Lo mira al final del pasillo, junto al elevador, apoyado tranquilamente en su bastón, alejado de su dolor por ahora porque el caso va bien, porque cuando no va bien y él está pensando pone esa cara de dolor y aprieta fuertemente los dedos alrededor del bastón en un gesto de sufrimiento, pero no toma más drogas, porque cuando está pensando profundamente no duele, duele cuando está carente de ideas, y entonces Wilson sólo lo sabe, aquello que nadie ha podido entender. Que no amaba a ninguna de aquellas mujeres con las que se casó y por eso no le importa en absoluto haber sido adúltero.

Jamás las engañó, en el fondo ellas sabían que no las amaba.   
Siempre ha sido tan fácil para él ir de una en otra fingiendo seriedad que sabe que no tiene con ellas aunque le gustaría tenerla. 

Todo el tiempo que no ha sido capaz de mantenerse lejos de las mujeres es porque es lo único que le queda de él mismo. Todo lo demás lo vendió hace tiempo a aquella amistad. Al único hombre que no le juzgaría, sino que lo usaría para echárselo en cara, sólo para que no sepa lo mucho que lo respeta. También del único del que no necesita divorciarse. Porque a House no le interesan sus esposas, y la única razón es que saben que a él tampoco le interesan. 

Wilson no está orgulloso de haber engañado a todas y cada una de sus esposas, porque sabe que en realidad nunca engañó a nadie.

**Author's Note:**

> Se agradecen los comentarios.


End file.
